


Palaye Royale Stories

by GraveyardBaby



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, MoreToCome - Freeform, OpenRequests, PalayeRoyale, shortstories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardBaby/pseuds/GraveyardBaby
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory if you ask me... I mainly do fluff and angst, but I will do anything upon request. Any and all requests are taken. Most likely slow updates.





	1. Drinking Alone: Emerson Barrett

Cassie's Point of View  
I was sitting at the bar, drinking alone. I had warned off three guys and one girl already. I really wasn't looking for a relationship, but when you're a big-titted girl drinking by yourself, you tend to attract unwanted romantic attention.  
"This is why you stay at home," I scolded myself.  
Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I shifted on my stool to look more discreetly. I scanned the bar to see a man in a rather large hat, scribbling furiously on a sketchpad in front of him. Once, he met my eyes, but he looked away to begin his scribbling. I saw his face heat up, and he began muttering to himself as he worked. I shook my head and continued with my drinking.  
"Better stay on your own side of the street, motherfucker," I mumbled.  
I knew he was there, and I knew what he was doing, but there was something about him.   
Something about the way he watched me.  
I finally turned completely around and said, "Can I help you?"  
The man blushed a dark red.  
He picked up his sketchpad and pencil and made his way over to me. "Sorry if I frightened you," he apologized. I just saw you drinking by yourself, and I couldn't help but draw you." He put his sketchpad on the bar so I could see it. A startlingly accurate representation of me was on the paper. I wasn't sure if I should be creeped out or flattered.  
I studied the man more intently. I noticed he wore a little makeup, and his arms were covered in drawings. He spoke softly, and despite the fact he drew with the skill of someone at least fifty, he couldn't have been more than early twenties.  
He seemed innocent enough, so I decided to go with flattered. "What's your name?" I asked.  
"Emerson Barrett," he replied. "What's yours?"  
"Cassie Clark," I said. "Do you sell those? You could make some real money."  
"I do on the side," Emerson nodded. "When I have time. My other job takes up a lot of my time."  
"Oh?" I frowned. "What do you do for a living?"  
"My brothers and I are in a band together," Emerson replied. "I drum, my older brother Remington sings, and my oldest brother, Sebastian, plays guitar. We also have a bass guitarist named Daniel-" He pronounced this as "Deaniel", with a cute little smile on his face. "-but that's enough about me. What about you?"  
"After five years of hard work and dedication, my douchebag of a boss told me that I "wasn't needed anymore", and that he was "letting me go"," I sighed. "So that's why I'm here."  
Emerson smiled sadly. "That sucks," he said. "Say, I'm in town on break for another week, do you want to go out for dinner some time?"  
I opened my mouth to explain that I wasn't going to be able to afford it, sorry, but Emerson must've guessed what I was going to say, so he quickly added, "Don't worry, I will pay for everything."  
"Sure," I nodded. "I'd love to. Give me your number so we can work out the details."


	2. Fangirling And Plane Crashes: Remington Leith

Ruby's Point of View  
I sat in my seat in the plane, my anxiety about to overwhelm me. I hated flying, but since I had a job in journalism, it was often necessary. I closed my eyes, and I tried not to focus on all of the what ifs.  
About ten minutes after I had sat down, I felt someone sit down beside me. I opened one eye to see who they were, and then both, to make sure the first one worked right. Both eyes took in the black spikes, pretty brown eyes, and the tattoos.  
Remington Leith, lead singer of Palaye Royale, was sitting beside me for an eight hour plane ride. I wasn't sure if I should thank my lucky stars, or curse at them.  
"He-hello," I stuttered. Oh, brilliant, Ruby, I thought sarcastically. Let's try for a complete sentence, now, shall we?  
Remington smiled at me. "Hey," he replied. "I like your shirt."  
I looked down automatically to see what shirt I was wearing. The words "PALAYE ROYALE" greeted me with big, bold lettering. Oh, hell, no. Yep, definitely cursing my lucky stars.   
I blushed. "Well, that kind of exposes me, doesn't it?" I sighed. When Remington looked confused, I elaborated. "As a fangirl, that is."  
Remington laughed lightly. "Well, yes," he said. "But it was kind of obvious from the start."  
"How so?" I frowned.  
"When you looked at me, you did a double-take," Remington laughed. "Like, so much so, that I'm pretty sure actors everywhere are jealous."  
I hung my head in shame.   
"It's fine, though," Remington said quickly when he saw my reaction. "I love all of my fans."  
Before I could come up with a reply, the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Please buckle your seatbelts, the plane is now taking off."  
"Oh, no," I whimpered as the engines began to roar.  
"What is it?" Remington asked. "Are you scared of flying?"  
I nodded. "When I was ten, I was involved in a plane crash. "It killed all but me, my two brothers, my mom, and three others. I got lucky."  
"That's a perfectly logical reason to be scared," Remington replied. "Is there something I can do?"  
"After the crash, whenever we were taking off and landing, my mom would hold my hand and sing something," I said, more than slightly embarrassed. "It was never the same song, but it always calmed me down."  
Without missing a beat, Remington reached down and grabbed my hand. "Any requests?"  
Despite everything, I managed a small smile. "Dealer's choice."  
Remington took a deep breath, and began to sing:  
"So long to all of my friends  
Every one of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day   
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright  
Be strong and hold my hand  
Time becomes for us, you'll understand  
We'll say goodbye today   
And I'm sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright"  
By this point, the plane had leveled itself out, and I was beginning to calm down. Remington stopped singing, but didn't let go of my hand. "Are you okay now?" he asked.  
I nodded. "I think so," I replied.  
Remington's hand lingered in mine for a moment, then he let go.  
He asked me about everything after that. Where I lived, my name, my hobbies, my job, everything. I talked until my voice was hoarse, then Remington got me a water, and I talked some more. I knew he was trying to distract me from everything by keeping me talking, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to tell my life story for once as opposed to someone else's.  
About two hours into the flight, a massive crash was heard. The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Under your seats, there are parachutes. Please, grab them, and be quick about it. The left thruster will fail in two minutes, and then we will corkscrew. I can't get us on the ground in two minutes. I'm sorry."  
I immediately dove under my seat to find my parachute, but there wasn't one. "Remington," I whimpered, on the edge of hysterics. "I don't have a parachute."  
He extended the straps as far as they would go, then buckled me in so I was smashed against him. "Put your arms around me," he instructed. "Hold on tight, and don't let go."  
I was more than happy to do that. Remington picked me up so I wouldn't have to walk backwards, and maneuvered us to the door.  
"Don't give me time to panic," I said. "Just go."  
"Don't let go," Remington warned me yet again. Then I was free-falling.  
I screamed at first, but after the first ten seconds, panic overtook me and I passed out.  
I knew I had only been about about thirty seconds, because when I came to again, we were still in the air, but the parachute had deployed, so I figured it was the shock of that that had woken me.  
"Ruby! Ruby!" Remington shouted.   
"I'm here," I replied groggily.  
"Thank God," Remington said. "When you went limp, I thought something had happened. Don't worry, we're almost on the ground."  
I didn't worry, not anymore, at least. I felt safe with Remington, and I knew he would protect me.  
Even though I had only met him two hours ago, I knew Remington would make everything okay.


	3. Giant Spider: Sebastian Danzig

Lulu's Point of View  
I had just finished unpacking my moving boxes from a week ago. Everything was finally where I wanted it, so I decided to sit down in my (newly assembled!) IKEA kitchen chairs and have a sandwich.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I knew I was home alone, and I hadn't heard anything come in or out, so I turned my head curiously.  
Crawling up my wall was a MASSIVE spider. It looked like it was about the size of an Acromantula. "Oh, hell no," I muttered, skedaddling my ass right out of the kitchen and out of my front door.  
I turned right on the sidewalk at the end of my driveway and ran up the hill to my closest neighbor's house. I had never met the three men who live here, but one with choppy bangs and high cheek bones had smiled and waved at me when I passed on one of my daily jogs.  
I hopped over the fence because the gate was stuck, basically sprinted up the driveway, stumbled my way up the front porch steps, and knocked on the front door breathlessly.  
The same man who'd waved at me that day answered the door. A chorus of "OOOHHH!"s greeted me as the man at the door did as well. "Hold on," he sighed. "REMINGTON! EMERSON! SHUT UP!" The background noise turned into giggles, then silence. He turned back to me. "I'm sorry. May I help you?"  
"There's a massive spider in my kitchen you have to help me I will give you food," I replied, all in one breath.  
"Pardon?" he frowned.  
I sighed and repeated all of the important bits. "Help. Spider. Kitchen. Reward is food."  
He closed the door. "Lead the way," he told me.  
I ran back down the driveway, not even hesitating when I got to the fence. I jumped it like a hurdle. I heard the loud thump of feet, and I knew he'd done the same. I didn't feel as bad then.  
I opened the door to my house and led him into the kitchen. I pointed shakily to the Acromantula that had taken over my kitchen. "Please kill it," I begged.  
In one fluid motion, he stepped into my kitchen, took off his shoe, and slammed it against the wall, effectively killing the accursed spider. I didn't even care that there was now dirt and guts on my wall now. It was dead.  
"Thank you," I said gratefully. "What's your name, and how do you want your reward?"  
"My name is Sebastian," he replied. "I'd like my reward in the form of a big sugar cookie. What's your name?"  
"Lulu," I told him, getting all of the ingredients down.  
"Lulu," Sebastian tried out. "A pretty name for a pretty girl.


	4. Truth or Dare: Emerson Barrett

Cassie's Point of View  
Emerson and I were still pretty good friends, a few months after meeting. I knew that I would always want something more out of him when we first met, but he doesn't seem to want a relationship, so I'll wait.  
Currently, I was sitting in a circle with Emerson and his two brothers, Remington and Sebastian, getting ready to play truth or dare. This was a dangerous game, even at the best of times, so I was hoping that nothing bad would happen.  
Being the only girl present, I was elected to go first:  
"Remington," I decided. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Remington replied cockily.  
"I dare you to prank-call the last person who isn't one of us on my recently called list," I said, handing Remington my phone.  
"Child's play," Remington scoffed.  
"Jokes on you," I smirked. "The last person I called was my grandma. You've met her, right?"  
Remington paled. "Oh no!" he groaned. "Now I feel bad. She was really sweet."  
Sebastian got up. "I'm going to go pop some popcorn," he announced. "I can't watch this."  
Remington slowly dialed the number and let it ring. "Please don't pick up," he begged.  
Grandma picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" she said.  
Remington sighed. "Are you a female dog?" he replied half-heartedly.  
I bit my finger. To keep from laughing or crying, I'm not sure.  
"Then why are you such a bitch?" Remington asked. He hung up the phone quickly, then rolled over into a ball of shame. I patted him gently.  
"You did good," I reassured Remington.  
Remington sat back up. "Emerson," he said. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Emerson replied, ever cautious.  
"Is it true you would rather marry a sketchbook than most people?" Remington asked.  
"Absolutely!" Emerson smirked.  
I slapped my forehead and groaned softly. I have no chance.  
"Cassie," said Emerson. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth," I replied. This was a mistake.  
"Who do you currently have a crush on?" Emerson asked.  
I did a Remington and rolled into a ball of shame. I knew I was bound by the laws of truth or dare to tell the truth, but that fact didn't make this any easier.  
Sebastian poked me insistently. "You can tell us," he urged.  
"It's one of us, isn't it?" Remington asked softly.  
I glanced at Emerson to gauge his reaction. This was also a mistake.  
"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say it's me," Emerson said.  
"How did you know?" I asked, mortified.  
"I've had suspicions for awhile," Emerson admitted. "And when Remington asked if it was one of us, you immediately looked at me. It wasn't all that hard after that."  
I hid my face in my hands. "I'll show myself the door," I said, my voice muffled.  
"Hey, wait," Emerson replied. "To be honest, I've liked you for awhile as well. I just came off like I just wanted to be friends because I wasn't all that sure about how you felt about me."  
"GLORY HALLELUJAH!!" Remington shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "HE FINALLY ADMITS IT!!" After he got done praising the ceiling, he held his hand out to Sebastian. "You owe me twenty bucks."  
"You took bets on us?!" I sputtered.  
"No, no, no," Sebastian shook his head. "That wasn't the deal. The deal was if they would kiss or not."  
Remington hung his head in disappointment a few seconds, then quickly perked back up. "Hey," he said. "Can you to kiss, or...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. What do you guys think?


End file.
